


Dark Side of the Moon

by wabbitseason



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: crossfandom, Crossover, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-03
Updated: 2003-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin meet Oz, Oz meet Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter (after Goblet of Fire) and Buffy the Vampire Slayer (before 7th season).

Remus Lupin shifted uncomfortably in the corner of the rundown London bar, wondering why he had come here, especially so close to the full moon rising. Although he had taken that foul Wolfsbane potion, Lupin would still transform into a wolf, albeit a more harmless one.

Lupin had grown tired of hiding up in that dingy old apartment, so he ventured downstairs to the bar where a sign announced a live music performance. Lupin had always been a little curious at what passed for music in the Muggle world, being so used to the Weird Sisters and the WWN. Lupin had only heard some really old recordings at Hogwarts when a Muggleborn yearmate smuggled in "Dark Side of the Moon" for his enjoyment.

With his cloak pulled around his shoulders, no one would look twice at the shabbily dressed old man in the corner. The bartender hadn't minded Lupin watching the group set up, provided his customer bought the occasional drink, even if it was just water. Wolfsbane didn't mix well with alcohol.

Listening to the band perform to test their equipment, Lupin didn't think too much of their music. A little too noisy for his taste, although Lupin thought the bass player with the short red hair showed some promise, playing with a remarkable ease, if not always consummate skill. Lupin winced at a particularly sharp chord.

With their "sound check" finished, the band members separated. The lead guitarist spent most of his time trying to impress the pretty waitress. The drummer worked with the sound equipment, while the second guitarist looked dumbly over his shoulder.

The young bass player immediately ducked off to a corner near where Lupin was seated. He pulled out a miniature telephone to place a call, glancing over his shoulder in concern.

"Hello, Giles? It's Oz." The bass player fidgeted in his place, glancing back towards the stage. "I know Willow just arrived, but I wondered if there had been any progress? Do they think she can be helped?"

Lupin looked uncomfortable, guilty for listening to such a private conversation. He suddenly understood, though, why there might be such sadness hanging over young Oz, worried over this Willow.

"She's really in over her head with this magic stuff, isn't she?" Oz asked.

His ears pricked up at that previous statement. Magic? Lupin frowned. Did that Muggle really say what Lupin thought he said? But that was impossible!

"You did your best, Giles," Oz continued. "You warned her the risks of playing with magic, but she didn't seem to want to listen." He sighed. "But that was Willow for you, always determined." Noticing his bandmates trying to get his attention, Oz said. "Look, I have to go. Should I come up to Westbury after the gig is finished?" He looked crestfallen. "No, I understand, Giles. I just thought that maybe I could help, having dealt with the control issues myself. Relax, everything is cool. I haven't changed in several months now."

Lupin grew even more concerned. Who was this young man exactly?

"I'll be in town with the band if you need me," Oz finished. "Take care of her, Giles." Finally he said goodbye, closing a phone with a snap. The sound startled Lupin enough to catch him off-guard. Oz turned towards the noise in the corner, seeing the shabby wizard for the first time.

"You okay?" Oz asked, peering at the old man.

Lupin smiled faintly. "Are you?"

"I don't know what you thought you just heard..." Oz began.

Lupin replied. "I heard a very concerned young man who knows a witch named Willow. This witch appears to have dabbled too much in the Dark Arts, so you have sent her to some sort of Muggle therapy." He added. "How am I doing so far?"

Stunned but not surprised, Oz said. "Three for four, old man. She went to a coven in Westbury."

"Hartness," Lupin said immediately. "Or perhaps that Oxford chap she was teaching... Rupert something..."

"Giles?" Oz asked to his surprise. "Do you know these people?"

"By reputation only," Lupin admitted. "Our lines of work are rather similar."

"Oz, dude," the drummer called out from the stage. "We have a show in ten minutes!"

Stuffing the phone into his pocket, Oz called, "I'm there man, don't stress." But Oz looked back towards the corner, knowing he had to talk with him before he left London.

Lupin furrowed his brow, reassessing the situation slightly. If Hartness and Giles had been brought in to help Willow, then the witch must have gone very far off the deep end. Lupin might not be a teacher anymore, but Lupin could tell when he was needed. But he would be cutting this one very close.

Fortunately the "gig" didn't last nearly as long as Lupin had expected. The crowd had been pretty light, so the band had closed up without any flourish. Lupin watched for an opportunity to speak with Oz. When he saw him disappear out into the alley, Lupin took his chance.

Outside, Lupin found Oz packing up the band's gear into a rather formidable vehicle. Clearly Oz had been expecting him, because he turned immediately towards him. "I don't know who you are or how you know Giles..."

But the night sky finally cleared to show the brilliant full moon above in the London night sky, causing both men to stop in their tracks. Lupin looked upward with tired resignation, while Oz gave the white orb a determined gaze.

"You'd better leave," Oz turned away from Lupin, trying to focus his control. "I don't know whether I can control it tonight!" For several long moments, Oz waged his own internal battle for ultimate control. He had learned this art from an old Tibetan master, learning how to tame the werewolf within.

So intent on his efforts, Oz didn't look back until the drummer called out. "Stop playing with the dog and help us with the gear!"

Startled, Oz looked down at his feet, where a large wolf stood where Remus Lupin had been. His shabby robes had collapsed in a heap around the wolf, forgotten in the transformation. "Are you...?" Lupin nodded, understanding the question. "But how come you're not...?" Oz asked aloud in confusion. Realizing his questions about Willow would go unanswered if he left the wolf, Oz turned towards his bandmates. "I'll catch up with you later, guys. I need to get this one back to his... owner."

"Why don't you just bring him along?" The guitarist laughed. "We could use a guard dog. Didn't you need to get up to Wiltshire?" The wolf looked up pleading, big eyes intent on Oz. "He seems to think it's a good idea. You two can sit in back with the gear."

With a sigh, Oz picked up the shabby old robes, along with some oddly shaped stick that fell out of a pocket. Oz hoped the old man knew what he was getting himself into.


End file.
